


the way he looks so beautiful

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Twelve: piercings
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 26





	the way he looks so beautiful

Spencer had been open to the idea of getting his nipples pierced, but it wasn’t until you agreed to get them done with him that he finally said yes. It had taken a bit of convincing because ‘come on Spencer, nipple rings are hot and we could totally match’ which had of course turned into you getting yours done first. Finally, three months later was he willing to come with you.

“You won’t even feel the first one and the second feels like a pinch,” you reassured him. “I promise the nipple clamps we use have more of a bite.”

He looked apprehensive, but nodded. As if to soothe himself he went, “technically tattoo and piercing parlors are extremely clean due to the use of sterile hollow needles and using Sharps disposal methods.”

“Exactly and mine are healing really nicely, yours will too.”

He gripped your hand as you two walked into the tattoo shop and waited as the receptionist got the piercer for your appointment.

“Alright, now who’s the lucky person getting pierced today?” the piercer asked, coming out of her space.

Spencer just fidgeted while you answered, “he is, I got mine done a few months ago and he’s finally on board!”

“Ah, now if you’ll just follow me and you can just sit in that chair right there,” she said, going to put on her gloves and pulling out needles. “Now you can either take your shirt off or you can lift it up so that your nipples are exposed. Whichever is more comfortable for you.”

“Uh, I can take it off,” Spencer said and she brought over the needle and the rings.

“Now, if you want to, you can hold your partner’s hand and if you’re squeamish look away,” she said. “Would you like me to count down or just do it?”

“Just do it.” His hand wove its way back into yours and a second later the first one was done.

“First one is done!”

Spencer looked shocked and then looked down and went, “well, the adrenaline for the first piercing mixed with the fear is what made my pain tolerance rise.”

The piercer just laughed and immediately did the second one, this one causing him to squirm a bit. 

“Alright, those are both done, there’s a mirror just over there if you’d like to look.”

“Oh,” Spencer said, looking at them. “They’re really there.”

“Yeah and it didn’t even hurt that badly, did it?” you teased lightly. Spencer just shook his head and gave you a small smile.


End file.
